Code 342
by outlawevilqueen
Summary: Swanqueen AU: She hates her. The woman makes her skin crawl, gets under it. She is like a bad smell that Regina can't get rid of. Every little thing she does makes Regina's blood boil. She hates her so much, that she doesn't. She doesn't hate her, she loves her. Regina is completely and utterly in love with Emma Swan and there is only one thing she can do about it: kill her.
1. To Kill A Swan

She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail at the back of her head, freeing her face from any intruding hair. The black spandex bottoms she wore stuck to her like a second skin, and the belt she carried on her waist gave her the tools necessary to complete the mission. Stepping outside of her house, into the cold night, Regina ventured to the house of one Emma Swan. Once she got there, she noticed that not a single light was on, which meant either Emma was not at home, or she was sleeping.

Regina pulled two long pins from her hair and inserted them into the lock. Her fingers worked carefully, gliding and bending in every which way, as they solved yet another puzzle. Her success was signaled by a click, and she gingerly turned the knob. Stepping in, Regina pulled her flashlight from the belt and looked around the somber maze of a house. She then proceeded up the stairs, careful not to make a sound.

Her heart thumped a staccato beat in her chest, and she felt her blood pressure raise, plasma and oxygen and blood cells raced through her veins and arteries. _Surely this can't be healthy?_

She heard a faint snore on the other side of the first door she encountered and knew it was Emma's.

' _This is it_ ,' she thought ' _I am finally getting rid of the only weakness in my life_.'

As she stepped inside, the undeniable smell of Emma engulfed her. All sweat and bravery and woman. It excited her nerve endings and made her mind wander upon paths decorated with flowers and apple trees and love and joy. Paths that she is certain she doesn't have the ability to return from. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to feel. Really feel.

She felt the cold wind on her face coming through the window. She felt the small bumps rise on her arm as her thoughts led to scenarios of Emma and her, getting married, adopting, having a picnic, running along the beach...  
She felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up on end as her brain sang songs completely comprising of 'Emma'. Emma emma emma, again and again, over and over like a mantra.

She must die.

She carefully, oh so carefully (as if her life depended on it) extracted the knife from her belt. She crept towards the bed and stood next to Emma, ready to increase in strength.

But then she heard it.

"Regina," It came out, low and breathy, a moan, evidence that the blonde was still very much was asleep.  
And again, "Regina."

It hit her: Emma was dreaming about her. Actually dreaming about her. Emma's voice was faint and sweet and it seeped into the deepest part of her brain. It was enough to make all of Regina's tough exterior wither away. Even as a rush of heat fled southward and Emma's sleepy hand dragged itself down and down, Regina knew she was not going to kill Emma tonight. So she simply watched, wide eyed and in awe of the woman she easily became so smitten with, fellow assassin, Emma Swan.

It suddenly dawned on her that the sun was about to come up, and she should leave.

She put the knife back into her belt, and left.

"What do you mean you couldn't do it?" the man's voice was seemingly calm, but she knew better. It was dripping venom and if that wasn't enough, his eyes were deep with malice. Deep enough to make her cower in fear.

She took a deep breath "Robin-"

"YOU DO NOT GET TO CALL ME THAT"

"Sorry, um Sir Locksley..Hood?"

"That's more like it," He nodded and gave her a mocking smile, "now these relations with Emma have been going on for far too long, anybody who has a pair of eyes can see that you have feelings for her. Either you take care of it or I will."

"NO!" she shouted, more frantic than ever, "no. I will do it. I have to slay my own demons... and swans."

"Good then," he said, voice thick and accented, God she hated his accent, "you have three days. Now get out of my office."

"What?!" She shouted, demanding more from this unforgiving, heartless man. But as another large man lifted her up, and escorted her out of the grey room, she knew no number of kicks would suffice, would not change the situation.

"Boss says you have to see White for your new job asap." said the large man, turning his back.

*  
"Well well, Emma Swan." said Robin.

"You summoned?" Emma said, her jaw set in a hard line and eyes narrowed at him.

"I know you have feelings for a coworker."

Emma visibly deflated in front of him, and he knew he was right. Oh this is going to be fun. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play coy Emma."

"Honestly, I don't have time for this." she began walking away. But stopped in her tracks as she heard a click next to her which she later found out was a gun, preparing to shoot.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" But she knew already, and her heart shriveled up, and her eyes avoided contact with their own. She fiddled with her fingertips and hoped and prayed to deities that this time it would be different. Maybe, just maybe, Hood would have heart.

"You know the protocol Swan."

She sighed, "I have to kill Regina."

The sun slowly dragged itself down below the horizon, creating a plethora of colours. Oranges and reds and yellows on the earth's muse, perfectly juxtaposed with Emma's mood.

Her face plastered with sorrow and distress, and body clad in nothing but the scars from her past encounters, Emma chose her outfit for the night.

When she settled on her favourite black vest and comfortable jeans, she planned her method.

Knife or gun or strangling, so many to choose from. So many awful options to end her only means of downfall.

At 8:00pm she left. Having travelled the same road hundreds of times before, visiting her partner in crime to plan out strategies and share tips and maybe a glass of wine or two, this was second nature to her.

Emma arrived at the house, which was surprisingly dark. She walked around back, and strolled casually through the unlocked door. 'Rookie mistake,' she thought.

She positioned herself in the chair close to the front door, so as soon as Regina arrived, she would get it over with. No theatrics, no pain, as soft and sweet and intimate as death could be.

Emma put on her brave face and puffed up her chest, no weakness evident on her exterior. This, of course, disappeared as her sorrow heightened, and she truly let the reality of what was about to happen slap her in the face. She hung her head, absorbing every bit of shame her body would allow and tears wet her cheeks. The façade fell, and faded into background.

She was deathly aware of the house's darkness. It was everywhere, it engulfed her; stuck to her. She knew nothing else, felt nothing else but the blackness of the atmosphere and Regina's absence, how it will soon be permanent.

A click by the door heralded Regina's arrival and broke Emma out of her thoughts. Freeing her glock 27 from her waist Emma raised it to eye level as she had learned so many years ago. She pointed it at the door.

Regina opened the door, but still remained invisible, a gun of her own in hand. She knew somebody was there. Slowly she turned the lights on and jumped inside, ready to shoot.

"EMMA WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Regina, lowering her gun.


	2. Eat Or Be Eaten

**Author's note:** There's a bit of OQ in this chapter (but it doesn't go too far.) Consider yourself warned.

* * *

Emma had yet to lower her gun.

Cautiously, Regina took a step toward the blonde, raising her hands in mock surrender. "Emma," she started, tasting the sweet name in her mouth, "what are you doing?"

"Hood sent me to kill you," she said, voice devoid of all emotion, "he knew of my feelings for you and suggested I end it, so here I am."

Regina raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't pretend like you didn't know," said Emma, beginning to sweat.

Regina chuckled. Low and sinister and threatening. "Emma Swan," she started, taking a step, "all grown up now. And how exactly were you planning on doing it hmm? With a measly gun?! Could you not have come up with something more creative?"

She took another step towards the blonde.

"I wanted it to be quick and easy," Emma replied.

Regina took two more steps. Now, the hard metal was pushed into her belly. If ever she felt anxious, or any emotion really, her face did not show it.

Regina lifted her hand in one swift motion and connected it with Emma's left cheek. One large red bruise was left in its wake.

"A GUN?!" She shouted this time, a snarl.

"Seriously," Emma said, lowering the gun, "you're more concerned with my method of killing you than the fact that I actually want to?"

Regina huffed, "you don't want to kill me."

Emma sat down on the couch next to her, Regina followed shortly after.

"What's happening?" Emma whispered.

"Hood set us up to kill each other, Code 342." Regina said, mouth set in a hard line. Her face was drained of colour, and it looked like she was about to faint. This was what she was dreading. The reason she kept from romance altogether; rejection.

"Does that mean that you..."

"Yes," Regina answered the unasked question, unwilling to stretch this out any further.

Before she could gather herself to leave, Emma's lips were on hers.

It caught her by surprise at first, but after a while she was kissing back, harder and more passionately than the other woman. Hands roamed on hair and shoulders and breasts and necks. But eventually, one of them came up for air.

"How were you planning on killing me?" asked Emma. Their faces were a hair's width apart, Emma's eyes were still closed, trying to memorise the feel and smell of Regina before she let go.

"First, I was planning to cut off your fingers, one by one,"she whispered.

Emma squirmed in her seat.

"Then, I was going to tie you up, and throw you in the ocean. The more pain, the more closure I get," said Regina.

At that, Emma kissed her again, more hungrily this time. Her hands roamed, couldn't settle on a spot on Regina's body, she was far too eager.

This was more than a kiss. It brimmed with intensity. It was enough to quiet the cacophony in her mind, leaving behind a soft, symphony: Regina.

As her hands roamed, they seemed to venture further and further down and Emma saw red. The vibrant colour was visible behind her eyes, and she felt it, and it was spectacular.

It's funny how this world works. One reaction signaling another and that one signaling another and so on, and so on. A never ending cycle, equipped with anything and everything. The good and bad and evil, the innocent and the guilty, the beautiful and the dammed. 'When you kill for a living you feel like a god, a divine predator- power over life and death, towering over the mere mortals below.'

So there they lay, in the dimly lit house, exploring each other, skin to skin. Regina and Emma.

 _In the dark room, they stood shoulder to shoulder, in two rows. The room was extremely small, and they all felt it. It was as if they were packed together like sardines. Not a sound was made and nobody looked around. Each of them knew what was going to happen, but were too afraid to think it._

 _"Let's get do_ wn to _business," a harsh voice said walking in. Her brown eyes inspected everyone in the room, Leroy, Red, Granny, White, Robin, David and Emma._

 _"As we know, Cora has broken the leader code 35. All this time, she had been working behind our backs for Typhon. She will not rest until all of us are dead. We have to do something."_

 _For the next few hours, the group stood in their rows, in the room discussing battle strategies, coming up with plans._

 _"Wait," said Red, her tired eyes sunken with worry, "but who will be our new leader? What will happen to us?"_

 _"We'll elect a new leader," Regina said wit a smile, "who do you think it should be."_

 _Everybody agreed on Robin, with White as his right hand woman._

 _"Good, we attack at 1700 hours," Regina said, opening the door, "Get some rest."_

 _"Wait!" shouted Emma, "shouldn't we come up with cool code names or something?"_

 _Regina rolled her eyes."This is why we should've left the child out of the group."_

Emma lied on the soft blanket on Regina's bed. Her fingers were making lazy circles on the brunette's naked belly.

"We have a problem," said Regina, eyes fixed on the blonde.

"What is it?"

"Well," she started, "White gave me a new job today."

There was silence as Emma waited for Regina to continue.

"My mission was to kill Gold."

At this, Emma was brought of her lazy haze. She was now sitting up, and her eyes were glued to Regina.

"Do you know why? Did you do it?" Emma asked, her trembling voice exposing her nervousness.

"Of course I didn't do it!" She continued, "White didn't say why, but I think I figured it out."

Regina had once overheard a conversion she is quite certain, was not meant for her ears. She was on her way to Robin's office, and stopped short of the door when her ears tingled at the sound of the man's broken voice. He was speaking of a lover, someone he's willing to risk everything for. She heard of his plan to terminate each and every assassin in his firm, except her, one lucky lady.

And when she heard the confession diffuse from his lips, through the air and into her ear, her hand rose to clutch her chest and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Robin's mystery lady was Regina.

For weeks after, the employees spread rumours and whispered, staring at her from a distance. It's a pity, all the employees can ever do is talk, but they dared not lift a finger to him. He was far too dangerous, merciless like the an enraged devil.

Hood wanted to turn them against each other. Were they really stupid enough to fall for that?

Emma stared at Regina wide-eyed. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"So what will you do?" Emma asked.

Then she smiled and said, "the gang's getting back together."

"Welcome back everybody," Regina said, smiling bashfully.

The room was filled with seemingly innocent people. Men clad in sweaters and trousers and nice shoes, women in expensive dresses or pants suits and pearls around their neck. But Regina and Emma both knew they were all armed, and if she says but one wrong thing, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

They all sat around Regina's large square dining room, with Regina at the head. It was late afternoon, and for the next few hours Regina explained Hood's plans to the group, and why she suspects he's so willing to kill everybody in the first place. The group didn't look it, but a lot of love existed among them. The other assassins trusted Regina far more than they ever trusted Robin and were willing to do anything to ensure the safety of their brothers and sisters.

"So what are we going to do?" Leroy asked, growing restless already.

"The only thing we can," she said, "One life for that of many." Her face was lined with sorrow and painted with misery. A portrait of a woman whose hands were dirty with the blood of far too many people, even if they were guilty. She couldn't even remember why she got started in the first place.

"And if you don't mind I'd like to handle this one on my own."

Each of them was familiar to the bitter taste of revenge, and even with the knowledge of Robin's betrayal they knew he'd leave an aftertaste, long after his death. So they agreed to sit this one out, let her taste it all by herself.

Now though, they all carried confusion on their faces, but before they could ask why Regina had called the meeting in the first place, Regina turned her back and said, "The war is coming soon."

*  
On nights like this, he thought about everything. The way clocks worked, the Greek language, his past, his future, and most importantly her. The hint of a smile that plays on her lips as her mind ventures far from reality and her eyes focus deeper than what is directly in front of her, the darkness of her eyes as her heart filled with anger, or annoyance and the loud and cathartic and glorious laugh that he has not heard enough times, he loved it all. Thinking about her felt almost sinful.

There's contrast, the way his stomach fluttered at the thought of her, and the way his heart dropped when he faced the reality that it just won't happen. She was forbidden territory. He should stay away.

But he didn't. He just kept trying; coming over and over again, pun intended. His mind brimmed with thoughts of her, sweet and sinful, but afterwards, he's left with the feeling of emptiness and the absolute obviousness of her absence. She was not there, not anymore.

The ring of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts and he grumpily trudged to the door.

'This better be good.'

He opened the door, and then his heart stopped. The moment between holding the knob, and opening the door, revealing her, was pregnant with infinite possibilities.

"Good night Regina. What can I do for you?" he said, mustering up a smile.

"Nothing." she said bluntly and stepped inside. She grabbed his shoulders tightly, and pushed her lips against his.

With no hesitation, Robin matched her, and grabbed on to her waist, kissing back. Oh, he missed this.

She was fairly certain she heard him moan, and could feel him against her already. Her hand began to tremble, and her head hurt, but she knew she couldn't stop now.

He hoisted her up into his strong arms and ascended the stairs. Upon arriving in the bedroom, Robin put her down, and she did not waste time. Her fingers pulled at the buttons of his shirt, and she kissed him on every piece of skin revealed.

In a matter of minutes, he was naked below her, completely at her mercy. Her hands slid down his stomach and grabbed on to. He let out a loud, aroused cry, which got louder as he felt pain. Her nails dug into his skin, while her fingers gripped him, unyielding. His mouth spit out profanities and broken words sounding like her name in between the shouts. His face was beet red and his cheeks were wet with tears.

She loosened her grip, and brought the metal object down on his head hard, and everything went black.

*  
There was something touching his face. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was wet and cold. His eyes opened slowly, and he blinked several times before he felt the agonising pain between his thighs. He noticed he was sitting in a chair, with his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied to the chair's legs. When his eyes focused, she was the first thing he saw. Malice radiated from her, but she was still the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He would love her even if it caused him the world of pain; even if she killed him. Isn't that what love is though? Pain...

"Tell me about your plan," she said, then she smirked, "Sir hood."

"Regina," he practically whimpered, then forced out, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her hand began to slide down his stomach again and he cried out.

"NO! No, not again. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Then speak"

He took a deep breath, trying, but failing to ignore the intense pain down below.

"Well milady, despite our past, I am in love with you," he said earning a snarl," and so, I decided I will do everything in my power to have you."

"And that means Code 342 applies to us?" she laughed bitterly.

For two beats, he did not reply, but merely flicked his eyes back and forth between her and his dresser.

"Why does White want Gold dead?"

"I think you'd have to ask her that," he said, glancing at the dresser yet again.

Regina walked over to the dresser, and began tampering with things. Customary items littered the piece of furniture. Deodorant, cologne, lotion... but then something caught her eye.

She walked over to Robin again and extracted the syringe from her back pocket. She removed the cover slowly, right in front of him. Robin was forced to watch and accept whatever awful conclusion she had written for him.

"Code 342b, eat or be eaten," she whispered in his ear. She injected the needle into his arm, and stepped back.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Regina," he choked out. White foam soon bubbled of his mouth and gathered in pools on the floor as he bent over, coughing it up. Blood flowed freely from every available hole in his body, and within minutes, he was dead. Messy and painful, just the way she likes it.

Regina walked over to the tiny metal object on the dresser and grabbed it, running out of the house.

 _Regina walked through the large glass doors, heels clicking on the floor making the only noise in the building. She went up the apparent receptionist, stated her name and followed the instructions given._

 _She walked down a never-ending abyss of grey walls and blinking lights and ticking clocks, until she arrived in front of the door she was assigned. She knocked lightly, then stepped inside._

 _"Ah, you must be Regina," a man's voice said, "come right in and take a seat. I'm Robin, head of admissions."_

 _"You're a very beautiful girl Regina," the man said, earning a smile._

 _"I noticed many commendable attributes on your resume; now tell me, why have you decided to become an assassin?"_

 _Regina drifted into her long rehearsed story as to why she chose this specific career path._

 _That's how it went for an hour, timid little Regina sitting across from this handsome man, Robin._

 _She stepped out of the room, cheshire grin plastered on her face._

 _"Training starts Monday," he called out from inside the room, "Don't be late."_

 _Again she walked down the hallway, this time it seemed less depressing. She noted more beautiful things, like the painting next to room 202. On her way to the reception area, Regina eyed another figure walking past her. She could not have been more than 15 years old._

 _"You must be Emma!" she heard Robin's voice say behind her._


	3. Genuine

**Author's note:** There's a bit of OQ in this chapter (but it doesn't go too far.) Consider yourself warned.

* * *

Emma had yet to lower her gun.

Cautiously, Regina took a step toward the blonde, raising her hands in mock surrender. "Emma," she started, tasting the sweet name in her mouth, "what are you doing?"

"Hood sent me to kill you," she said, voice devoid of all emotion, "he knew of my feelings for you and suggested I end it, so here I am."

Regina raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't pretend like you didn't know," said Emma, beginning to sweat.

Regina chuckled. Low and sinister and threatening. "Emma Swan," she started, taking a step, "all grown up now. And how exactly were you planning on doing it hmm? With a measly gun?! Could you not have come up with something more creative?"

She took another step towards the blonde.

"I wanted it to be quick and easy," Emma replied.

Regina took two more steps. Now, the hard metal was pushed into her belly. If ever she felt anxious, or any emotion really, her face did not show it.

Regina lifted her hand in one swift motion and connected it with Emma's left cheek. One large red bruise was left in its wake.

"A GUN?!" She shouted this time, a snarl.

"Seriously," Emma said, lowering the gun, "you're more concerned with my method of killing you than the fact that I actually want to?"

Regina huffed, "you don't want to kill me."

Emma sat down on the couch next to her, Regina followed shortly after.

"What's happening?" Emma whispered.

"Hood set us up to kill each other, Code 342." Regina said, mouth set in a hard line. Her face was drained of colour, and it looked like she was about to faint. This was what she was dreading. The reason she kept from romance altogether; rejection.

"Does that mean that you..."

"Yes," Regina answered the unasked question, unwilling to stretch this out any further.

Before she could gather herself to leave, Emma's lips were on hers.

It caught her by surprise at first, but after a while she was kissing back, harder and more passionately than the other woman. Hands roamed on hair and shoulders and breasts and necks. But eventually, one of them came up for air.

"How were you planning on killing me?" asked Emma. Their faces were a hair's width apart, Emma's eyes were still closed, trying to memorise the feel and smell of Regina before she let go.

"First, I was planning to cut off your fingers, one by one,"she whispered.

Emma squirmed in her seat.

"Then, I was going to tie you up, and throw you in the ocean. The more pain, the more closure I get," said Regina.

At that, Emma kissed her again, more hungrily this time. Her hands roamed, couldn't settle on a spot on Regina's body, she was far too eager.

This was more than a kiss. It brimmed with intensity. It was enough to quiet the cacophony in her mind, leaving behind a soft, symphony: Regina.

As her hands roamed, they seemed to venture further and further down and Emma saw red. The vibrant colour was visible behind her eyes, and she felt it, and it was spectacular.

It's funny how this world works. One reaction signaling another and that one signaling another and so on, and so on. A never ending cycle, equipped with anything and everything. The good and bad and evil, the innocent and the guilty, the beautiful and the dammed. 'When you kill for a living you feel like a god, a divine predator- power over life and death, towering over the mere mortals below.'

So there they lay, in the dimly lit house, exploring each other, skin to skin. Regina and Emma.

 _In the dark room, they stood shoulder to shoulder, in two rows. The room was extremely small, and they all felt it. It was as if they were packed together like sardines. Not a sound was made and nobody looked around. Each of them knew what was going to happen, but were too afraid to think it._

 _"Let's get do_ wn to _business," a harsh voice said walking in. Her brown eyes inspected everyone in the room, Leroy, Red, Granny, White, Robin, David and Emma._

 _"As we know, Cora has broken the leader code 35. All this time, she had been working behind our backs for Typhon. She will not rest until all of us are dead. We have to do something."_

 _For the next few hours, the group stood in their rows, in the room discussing battle strategies, coming up with plans._

 _"Wait," said Red, her tired eyes sunken with worry, "but who will be our new leader? What will happen to us?"_

 _"We'll elect a new leader," Regina said wit a smile, "who do you think it should be."_

 _Everybody agreed on Robin, with White as his right hand woman._

 _"Good, we attack at 1700 hours," Regina said, opening the door, "Get some rest."_

 _"Wait!" shouted Emma, "shouldn't we come up with cool code names or something?"_

 _Regina rolled her eyes."This is why we should've left the child out of the group."_

Emma lied on the soft blanket on Regina's bed. Her fingers were making lazy circles on the brunette's naked belly.

"We have a problem," said Regina, eyes fixed on the blonde.

"What is it?"

"Well," she started, "White gave me a new job today."

There was silence as Emma waited for Regina to continue.

"My mission was to kill Gold."

At this, Emma was brought of her lazy haze. She was now sitting up, and her eyes were glued to Regina.

"Do you know why? Did you do it?" Emma asked, her trembling voice exposing her nervousness.

"Of course I didn't do it!" She continued, "White didn't say why, but I think I figured it out."

Regina had once overheard a conversion she is quite certain, was not meant for her ears. She was on her way to Robin's office, and stopped short of the door when her ears tingled at the sound of the man's broken voice. He was speaking of a lover, someone he's willing to risk everything for. She heard of his plan to terminate each and every assassin in his firm, except her, one lucky lady.

And when she heard the confession diffuse from his lips, through the air and into her ear, her hand rose to clutch her chest and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Robin's mystery lady was Regina.

For weeks after, the employees spread rumours and whispered, staring at her from a distance. It's a pity, all the employees can ever do is talk, but they dared not lift a finger to him. He was far too dangerous, merciless like the an enraged devil.

Hood wanted to turn them against each other. Were they really stupid enough to fall for that?

Emma stared at Regina wide-eyed. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"So what will you do?" Emma asked.

Then she smiled and said, "the gang's getting back together."

"Welcome back everybody," Regina said, smiling bashfully.

The room was filled with seemingly innocent people. Men clad in sweaters and trousers and nice shoes, women in expensive dresses or pants suits and pearls around their neck. But Regina and Emma both knew they were all armed, and if she says but one wrong thing, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

They all sat around Regina's large square dining room, with Regina at the head. It was late afternoon, and for the next few hours Regina explained Hood's plans to the group, and why she suspects he's so willing to kill everybody in the first place. The group didn't look it, but a lot of love existed among them. The other assassins trusted Regina far more than they ever trusted Robin and were willing to do anything to ensure the safety of their brothers and sisters.

"So what are we going to do?" Leroy asked, growing restless already.

"The only thing we can," she said, "One life for that of many." Her face was lined with sorrow and painted with misery. A portrait of a woman whose hands were dirty with the blood of far too many people, even if they were guilty. She couldn't even remember why she got started in the first place.

"And if you don't mind I'd like to handle this one on my own."

Each of them was familiar to the bitter taste of revenge, and even with the knowledge of Robin's betrayal they knew he'd leave an aftertaste, long after his death. So they agreed to sit this one out, let her taste it all by herself.

Now though, they all carried confusion on their faces, but before they could ask why Regina had called the meeting in the first place, Regina turned her back and said, "The war is coming soon."

*  
On nights like this, he thought about everything. The way clocks worked, the Greek language, his past, his future, and most importantly her. The hint of a smile that plays on her lips as her mind ventures far from reality and her eyes focus deeper than what is directly in front of her, the darkness of her eyes as her heart filled with anger, or annoyance and the loud and cathartic and glorious laugh that he has not heard enough times, he loved it all. Thinking about her felt almost sinful.

There's contrast, the way his stomach fluttered at the thought of her, and the way his heart dropped when he faced the reality that it just won't happen. She was forbidden territory. He should stay away.

But he didn't. He just kept trying; coming over and over again, pun intended. His mind brimmed with thoughts of her, sweet and sinful, but afterwards, he's left with the feeling of emptiness and the absolute obviousness of her absence. She was not there, not anymore.

The ring of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts and he grumpily trudged to the door.

'This better be good.'

He opened the door, and then his heart stopped. The moment between holding the knob, and opening the door, revealing her, was pregnant with infinite possibilities.

"Good night Regina. What can I do for you?" he said, mustering up a smile.

"Nothing." she said bluntly and stepped inside. She grabbed his shoulders tightly, and pushed her lips against his.

With no hesitation, Robin matched her, and grabbed on to her waist, kissing back. Oh, he missed this.

She was fairly certain she heard him moan, and could feel him against her already. Her hand began to tremble, and her head hurt, but she knew she couldn't stop now.

He hoisted her up into his strong arms and ascended the stairs. Upon arriving in the bedroom, Robin put her down, and she did not waste time. Her fingers pulled at the buttons of his shirt, and she kissed him on every piece of skin revealed.

In a matter of minutes, he was naked below her, completely at her mercy. Her hands slid down his stomach and grabbed on to. He let out a loud, aroused cry, which got louder as he felt pain. Her nails dug into his skin, while her fingers gripped him, unyielding. His mouth spit out profanities and broken words sounding like her name in between the shouts. His face was beet red and his cheeks were wet with tears.

She loosened her grip, and brought the metal object down on his head hard, and everything went black.

*  
There was something touching his face. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was wet and cold. His eyes opened slowly, and he blinked several times before he felt the agonising pain between his thighs. He noticed he was sitting in a chair, with his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied to the chair's legs. When his eyes focused, she was the first thing he saw. Malice radiated from her, but she was still the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He would love her even if it caused him the world of pain; even if she killed him. Isn't that what love is though? Pain...

"Tell me about your plan," she said, then she smirked, "Sir hood."

"Regina," he practically whimpered, then forced out, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her hand began to slide down his stomach again and he cried out.

"NO! No, not again. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Then speak"

He took a deep breath, trying, but failing to ignore the intense pain down below.

"Well milady, despite our past, I am in love with you," he said earning a snarl," and so, I decided I will do everything in my power to have you."

"And that means Code 342 applies to us?" she laughed bitterly.

For two beats, he did not reply, but merely flicked his eyes back and forth between her and his dresser.

"Why does White want Gold dead?"

"I think you'd have to ask her that," he said, glancing at the dresser yet again.

Regina walked over to the dresser, and began tampering with things. Customary items littered the piece of furniture. Deodorant, cologne, lotion... but then something caught her eye.

She walked over to Robin again and extracted the syringe from her back pocket. She removed the cover slowly, right in front of him. Robin was forced to watch and accept whatever awful conclusion she had written for him.

"Code 342b, eat or be eaten," she whispered in his ear. She injected the needle into his arm, and stepped back.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Regina," he choked out. White foam soon bubbled of his mouth and gathered in pools on the floor as he bent over, coughing it up. Blood flowed freely from every available hole in his body, and within minutes, he was dead. Messy and painful, just the way she likes it.

Regina walked over to the tiny metal object on the dresser and grabbed it, running out of the house.

 _Regina walked through the large glass doors, heels clicking on the floor making the only noise in the building. She went up the apparent receptionist, stated her name and followed the instructions given._

 _She walked down a never-ending abyss of grey walls and blinking lights and ticking clocks, until she arrived in front of the door she was assigned. She knocked lightly, then stepped inside._

 _"Ah, you must be Regina," a man's voice said, "come right in and take a seat. I'm Robin, head of admissions."_

 _"You're a very beautiful girl Regina," the man said, earning a smile._

 _"I noticed many commendable attributes on your resume; now tell me, why have you decided to become an assassin?"_

 _Regina drifted into her long rehearsed story as to why she chose this specific career path._

 _That's how it went for an hour, timid little Regina sitting across from this handsome man, Robin._

 _She stepped out of the room, cheshire grin plastered on her face._

 _"Training starts Monday," he called out from inside the room, "Don't be late."_

 _Again she walked down the hallway, this time it seemed less depressing. She noted more beautiful things, like the painting next to room 202. On her way to the reception area, Regina eyed another figure walking past her. She could not have been more than 15 years old._

 _"You must be Emma!" she heard Robin's voice say behind her._


	4. Leadership Changes You

Author's note: Major Character Death warning.

The seven stood, clad in all black, on Regina's front porch. It was about 6pm.

"Do you remember the plan?" Regina asked, earning a nod from everybody.

"Remember," she, getting serious, "no matter what happens, we'll always be a team." The group began to clear out, all going in different directions to their respective cars.

Emma and Regina lingered behind, and enveloped each other in a hug. Regina could smell Emma's hair, and was totally captivated by the blonde's scent.

"Be safe," Emma said, voice broken. Regina pulled back from the hug to look at the taller woman.

"I love you Emma," Regina smiled a sad smile. This evening was a cold and dangerous one. It transitioned into an even more dangerous and biting night. It made bumps rise on Emma's skin; she had a bad feeling about this.

"I love you too," and that, **that** , broke her. She finally heard Regina confess what Emma had known for so long. She just wanted to protect her (but Regina wouldn't let her), protect this beautiful broken girl who just needs someone to be there for her. Emma's heart ached for her, but now was not the time to be weak. Now was the time for war.

The two women stepped into Regina's black car and drove towards the intruding building that marked 'Typhon' at the top. The building was large, and high. It was surrounded by a large land covered in grass; there was nowhere to hide. As she pulled up, Regina heard the beep on in her earpiece that showed someone was about to say something

"Everybody's in position, boss, "Leroy's voice sounded, "where are you?"

"We're moving in now, wait for my call."

Emma hopped out of the car and slipped her way to the back of the building where she knew the soldiers would be. Upon arriving, she noticed something was wrong. The place was surprisingly quiet, and the originally anticipated 100 soldiers were cut down to 25.

"I'm in position," Emma whispered, as she hid at the side of the building.

As the group heard Emma's message, they all fired simultaneously. Red and Granny were on top of the building on opposite sides. They shot the security guards that littered the entry points of the building. In four clean shots, the guards were dead. Shortly after, the place erupted in the loud, boisterous noise of gun fire and the booms and clashes of guns being readied. It took the soldiers a while to understand what was happening, but even after they did, they did little to fight back. Emma knew something was up, but she could not stop to think about it right now. On the opposite side of the building, she signaled to Leroy, then they both ran towards the resting place of the soldiers. Emma got rid of the people guarding that place, while Leroy threw the grenade in.  
As they both ran to their allotted positions, Emma and Leroy heard the men and women cry out "GRENADE" and fumbled to escape the impending doom.

Emma wondered briefly if the soldiers that followed Gold and Belle, knew what they were supporting. She did not let her mind venture any further, and detached herself from the sympathy she felt. That was the first thing they learned in training: do not let your emotions get in the way.

Granny, Red, Emma and Leroy had all finished the first part of their jobs, now they stood at their posts awaiting further instructions. Meanwhile, Regina entered the large building, with White and David by her side. She freed the gun from her waist and pointed it out in front of her. The first floor of the building was completely dark, but they felt no fear.

They crossed the floor, slowly and stealthily, and entered the elevator. She pushed to go to the highest floor, and then the waited with straight faces and no conversation.

As they excited the elevator, Regina said "wait here, I'll signal if I need anything." So they did. White and David waited just outside the elevator as Regina walked down the narrow hallway to the room that she knew Gold was in.

on the outside, the others got the news that Regina was inside. Emma's heart began beating rapidly and furiously. She prayed to gods that Regina makes it out of there; that everything would be okay.

Regina opened the door, with her gun pointed out. In the room was an aged man, with long hair. He was sitting behind a desk, facing a window but backing the door.

"Hello dearie," he said, his voice laced with malice, "took you a while."  
Regina did not waver; she just kept her gun pointed at the man, and her mouth in a straight line. The man got up from his seat, and walked over to her.

"I've certainly heard about you. But my, Robin has outdone himself," he said, then smirked, "Oh wait. You killed him."

Regina snarled, and instantly regretted it as the man let out a sinister chuckle.

"Always remember, Regina, leadership will change you just like it did him."

The man sighed a loud and dramatic sigh. "You just need anger for fuel," he said, "I've got that taken care of, don't worry. You'll make an excellent ruler Regina."

Regina broke, she could not put up with this anymore. Though there was a river of questions flowing in her head, she shot him. The man fell backwards, laughing. Then he coughed and bled furiously, before the life drained out of his body.

"Gold's out," Regina said.

"All the soldiers are down," Red confirmed.

"We won!"

"Start clearing out," Regina said, a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

The group simultaneously left their posts, all giddy from their unlikely victory. Emma stayed behind, to celebrate with Regina.

"Congratulations, girlfriend," Regina said smiling, as she came into view.

"Con-" Emma was interrupted by the intense pain she felt as the metal pierced her back, and made its way to her heart. The loud ringing in her ears would not quiet, and she fell to the floor. Faintly, she could hear Regina's wild and frantic shouts.

Regina looked off in the distance, and saw Belle, wearing a similar smirk as Gold as she lifted the gun to her own head and pulled the trigger.

Regina ran over to Emma, she did not know what to do. She pulled the blonde into her arms and pressed her palm to the wound, getting the blood all over herself.

"NO!" she shouted, again and again, "NO no no no no, Emma you can't leave me! I love you!"

Emma heard Regina; she heard and felt every word that left the brunette's mouth. The shot no longer hurt, she was numb and unresponsive.

Emma Swan had seen red once before in her life, when she first had sex with Regina. She saw it this time too. The first time, it was soft and sweet. Now, it was deep and intense and painful, and she wanted it to end. This was like a tragic yin yang filled with pain. Emma did not want to leave Regina, did not want her to experience such anguish. But as her heart slowed, and she saw less and less red, all she felt was peace.

Emma's body went limp into Regina's arms and the brunette let out a loud and painful shout. She looked over to Belle's dead body with unspeakable rage in her eyes. But she knew she could not torture a dead person.

Regina looked at Emma's pale face, and lied beside her to grieve and sob with the blonde in her arms. She did not have to kill her love after all.


	5. Epilogue

Author's note: This chapter is set about 2 months ahead. Thank you soso much for actually reading this!

* * *

She stood at the front of the room, her head held high and her hand on her hip. She dripped regality and poise and dominance. A sickening smirk was plastered on her face, as she addressed the people of her company.

"There has been an update to the code of conduct, and each and every assassin here is expected to read it. You will all report to me before each mission to discuss strategies and after reading the manual, any person who disagrees with me can consider themselves unemployed."

Regina left the presence of the employees and walked the lonely hallway to her office. Upon arriving, she felt a presence which she later found out was White.

"What do you plan on doing with us," White asked, her thin lips slightly agape and her snow white skin even paler.

"I will not continue with the trafficking if that's what you want to know," Regina said, agitated now, then she smirked and continued "I will simply make them bend to my will, and do my dirty work."

White looked up at her in disbelief.

"I am the **queen** of this company. If you don't like it, then you may leave."

"This will only get worse, you are becoming like Robin and Cora," Snow said, rising from her seat, "Regina listen to me."

Regina turned around and glared at her. The glare burned her with the heat of a thousand suns. Then Regina latched her hands onto White's neck, slightly squeezed and said, voice low and sinister, "Regina is dead. Long live the Evil Queen."


End file.
